Elsa's secret
by Icequeen121
Summary: Elsa had never met someone who pushed as hard as Jack did, he followed her everywhere. With him following her everywhere how was she supposed to keep her powers concealed when she cant even controll them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **gu****ys! If there is anything that i need to fix just let me know!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I never noticed Elsa Winters until the beginning of fourth year. She had always kept to herself. She never even talked to her sister, Anna Winters. She didn't have any friends, which I thought was strange. She would always go see Hagrid, the game keeper, and then she would go to the docks and back to Ravenclaw Tower. She was the smartest girl in our grade and she never talked, she usually just stared out the window or at a wall, unless we were in potions then she would do the potions and then go back to stare at the wall. "Today class we will be making the strengthening potion."Professor Avalon said. When he had finished writing the instructions we started. Three-fourths of the way through the class I looked back at Elsa and saw that she had already finished and was putting some in a vile to take to the front of the room.  
"Looks like we have a finisher class. An A Elsa because it looks and smells like it should."  
"Thanks Professor."  
"Your dismissed from class."  
"Thank you."  
I watched her leave the class and hurried and finished mine and put it in a vile and took it to Professor Avalon and i got the same results as Elsa. As soon as i left the classroom i went to the library and not to my surprise, there was Elsa sitting on a couch reading _Hogwarts: A History _while humming to herself. I walked over to her and said, "What you singing Elsa?" I think I startled her cause she jumped and stopped humming.  
"Nothing, Jack"  
"Yes you were, I heard you."  
"Fine i was humming _Defying Gravity _by the play _Wicked."  
_"Well it sounded lovely."  
"Thanks. Excuse me."  
She said so i moved and she started walking towards the quiditch field.  
"Why are you going to the quiditch field?"  
"Because i want to watch Gryffindor practice."  
"Can I come?"  
"No because I'm not going there yet."  
"Okay."  
I watched her walk towards the lake and watched her disappear before I started to follow her."

* * *

**Okay. well theres chapter one so please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I really hope you liked my first chapter.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

i look around to see if there is anyone around. When i see no ones there i start to sing.

_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you can't pull me down!_

"you have a beautiful voice."  
"Jack? I thought I told you not to come!"  
"I know I just didn't listen."  
I ignored his last comment and he came over and sat by me on the boat.  
"Why do you shut everyone out? Even when people try to reach out to you?"  
"Maybe because I have reasons."  
"What kind of reasons?"  
"Just... reasons, now excuse me, I'm going back to Ravenclaw Tower."  
As I start to stand up the boat rocks,  
"Here let me help you."  
"No, no! I got it."  
As he gets up, the boat tips and i fall towards the water. Before I could fall in the water my foot hits and the water freezes. "Oh no! This could not be happening!" I thought to myself. I look up and Jack and he was looking at me in complete and utter shock.  
"Elsa? How- how did you do that?"  
I-I was born with this power and this is why I conceal myself from people." I say in a really small whisper, "Jack, you have to keep this a secret! Please? People will vote me off as a monster!"  
"I will, but for a price."  
Why couldn't be the quiet seventh year in Hufflepuff!"It better be reasonable."  
"You have to help me on my O. ."  
Didn't seem as bad as I thought it was gonna be, but I still hesitate. "...Deal."  
"But you have to really help me."

* * *

**Okay well i know this is a really short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and better and the song idea was from disneycomicbookfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well I think my story is starting up to be something!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I went to find Elsa because she had agreed to help me with OWLs. Well, not really agreed, she thinks I'm gonna tell people about her powers and I told her I would if she helped me with OWLs I wouldn't say a thing. I found her in the library looking for a book. of course.  
"Hey! Do you want to go and study or wait till after lunch?"  
"Um... Really whatever you want." She says in a quiet whisper,  
"Why don't we wait till after lunch cause lunch starts in five minutes."  
"Okay."  
"Do you want to go to lunch with me?"  
She smirks at me, which is a surprise, because she never smiles at anyone.  
"What?" I ask innocently.  
"Are you asking me on a date, Frost?"  
"No! I just meant then we can leave sooner." I say while my face turns red. I was surprised because, no girl had ever made me blush.  
"Okay." Her face reddens also,  
"Well I guess let's go."  
"Wait! I'll um... meet you down there I've got to go to Ravenclaw tower."  
"I'll go with you."  
"Okay." She says in a small whisper, again.  
"There you go again." I groan.  
"What?" She asks all innocent.  
"You shutting me out."  
"Sorry. I-I just can't help it."  
"Nah, its alright."  
That's where the conversation ends. When we get to the tower, Elsa knocks and the door says,  
"_Where do vanished objects go?" _It boomed.  
"Into nonbeing, which to say, is everything."  
"Wow! I didn't think you knew the answer."  
"I always know the answer because I give it thought."  
"Oh, true."  
She was, to say, the smartest girl, in maybe the whole school.  
"So what did you come to get?"  
"Just a book you're gonna need. It's a better version of _History of Magic_. It makes more sense to people that don't get Professor Carol's lesson, I let Anna use it all the time, when she needs help. Wait one second." She tells me as she starts to run up the stairs.

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa? What are you looking for?" I hear Anna ask when I'm going through my bag.  
"Ya." I say in a really small voice, "where's that _History of Magic _book I let you borrow?"  
"Right here."  
She hands the book and I say, "Thanks," before I knew it the question I was dying to ask her came out, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
"Wha... Yes! I would love to! I'll meet you at the gate at four!"  
"Okay! I have to tell you something." With that I left the room to go find Jack.

**Anna's POV**

I can't believe it! Elsa just asked me to meet her at Hogsmeade! Well, not meet her, but go with her to Hogsmeade! "I wonder what she's planning on telling me." I wonder to myself as I'm thinking of all the possibilities. "Maybe it will be why she's shut me out for so long!" I say very quietly. I start to run down the steps to go to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I was waiting for Anna by the gate deciding if I should tell her about my powers.  
"Just tell her! You know you want to!"  
"I know Jack but I'm only trying to protect her."  
"Protect who?" I look up to see Anna standing there,  
"No one!"  
"So... What were you gonna tell me?" She looks at me with wonderfilled eyes,  
"Um... an we go behind thoe trees? I have to show you something."  
**J**"Okay! Let's go!"  
We get behind the trees and she looks at me. "Okay... You promise you won't freak out?"  
"Promise."  
I take of my gloves and look around to make sure no one was there, I look back at Anna and make a mini snowman in my hands.  
"Woah! Elsa that's sweet! Why did you shut me out if you have that?"  
"Because when we were little, we would always go in the great hall and one day you were playing on the snowbanks and i was catching you, rather putting new snowbanks under your feet and you started to go to fast and I slipped and tried to catch you but my powers hit your head and we took you to some trolls and they thought it was best to make it so you forgot this."  
"Wow! Is that how I got the white strip in my hair?"  
"Ya."  
"WOW! well do you want to go get a butterbeer?"  
"You're not afraid of me?"  
"Why would I be?" She looks at me strange,  
"Oh I don't know I have really dangerous powers! You won't tell anyone right?"  
"No, I promise I wont tell anyone."  
"Okay, let's go get that butterbeer!" We walked towards the three broomsticks and get two butterbeers and then we go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
"Oh! Do you want to get some throw up twisters?"  
"Sure..."  
"Okay let's go get some awesome things."

**Three hours later, back in ravenclaw common room**

"So... You told her?"  
"Ya, I did, But lets get back to studying."

**Jack's POV**

After a half hour, Elsa claimed she is hungry so we start to go to the great hall for lunch. On the walk down we pass Alexa Carter and she says,  
"New girlfriend already Jack? You only dumped me three days ago."  
"I think it was three years thank you, and no, Elsa is just helping me with OWLs."  
"Then why do you go everywhere with eachother?"  
"Because we can! Now, go away Alexa."  
"Why, Jack? Oh, that's right! You want alone time with little ms. prefect."  
"So, what if I want to be alone with her? I Would rather date her a million times than date you!" As she starts to run up the stairs crying, I turn around to see Elsa staring at me with wide eyes, "What?" She didn't answer and I suddenly remembered something I said, "Oh, Elsa! I only said that to get her to go away."  
"Whatever, Jack! I should have known." She starts to walk towards the great hall and I just stand there frozen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews it means alot**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I sat in bed staring out my window thinking of what i said to Jack.

_*Flashback*_

I stared at him in utterly and complete horror, he then looked at me.  
"What? Oh, Elsa i didn't mean that."  
"Whatever Jack!"  
Then i started to walk away. I look back and he is just staring at me and standing frozen to the spot.

_*End of Flashback*_

I finally decide to lay down and try to go to sleep when i hear, "Psst! Elsa? Wake up." To my surprise it's Anna.  
"Ya, Anna?"  
"What happened to Jack he didn't come to dinner and i don't think he came back to the tower cause Kristoff said he's not there."  
"_WHAT?"_  
I jump out of my bed slip my shoes on and run out of the common room. I'm not worried about getting in trouble cause we dont have curfew. I was almost to the quidditch field when i hear, "Elsa?" I give a small scream and turn around and see Jack looking at me.  
"Jack! You startled me!"  
"Sorry. I didn't think you'd come out here looking for me."  
Why not? We are friends are we not?" I ask him  
"Well... I didn't think you'd ever talk to me again cause of the incident with Alexa."  
"Oh! I didn't mean what I said either and I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"Friends?"  
"Friends."  
I feel relief rush through my face.  
"So the Yule ball?" He says slowly  
"What about it?"  
"Will you go with me?"  
"Um... Sure, I'd love to."  
"Ok! what color of dress will you wear cause I'll match my tie with it."  
"Probably blue with white gloves that are short."  
"Ok."  
We start to walk back to the castle and when we go past one of the fifth level corridors, when Jack says,  
"Here let me show you something."

**Jack's POV**

I get the door to the room of requirements door open and it's a frozen pond with trees around it.  
"Ice skating?" I ask  
"sure but let me change." with a wave of her hand she had on white legging with a brown sweater and two pairs of ice skates.  
"Skates anyone?"

When we were both done skating she changed back into her nightgown and flats and we walked back to the tower.  
"Are you going home for Christmas break?" She asks  
"No. Are you?"  
"Nope."

"Well they are gonna have hogsmeade open... so would you want to go?"  
"Sure." 

* * *

**Okay thanks again for all the reviews and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry its been awhile ive been busy with school and basketball and my weekend was busier than i imsgined but ill try to post s few more **

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I was with Anna looking for a dress in the _hogsmeade clothing for girls _when Anna comes out of the backroom and says  
"ELSA!"  
"Yes, my sweet sister?"  
"Look at this dress! It's perfect for you! It is the same as your description!"  
I look over at her and she is holding an electric blue dress **(Elsa's ice dress)**  
"OH ANNA! Its perfect!"  
I know!"  
"Oh i found you a dress too!"  
**(ANNA'S CORONATION DRESS)**

**Two hours later in the dining hall.**

nobody but anna, jack, astrid, kristoff, and i had stayed for the holidays  
"Hello the very few of you who stayed! Tonight is christmas eve and the food will be in your common room, Ravenclaw tower! Merry christmas and ill see you when the next semester starts."  
We go to the common room and see a feast on the table. We dig in and its delicoious. after an hour of hearing everybody screaming while i read my book i hear,  
"Join the party." Jack says in a whisper.  
"No im gonna go to the girls' dormitory and call it a night." with that i get up and leave.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa went to the girls dormitory and about two hours later the rest of the party disappeared so i grabbed my cloak and went outside in the snow. When i was out there i touched the building and frost went up the building surrounding it. I look around and nobodies there and i create a giant snowball and throw it up in the air and a blizzard starts.

"Jack? Jack where are you?" I here Elsa yelling.

"Over here!" I walk over to her and ask "Did you start this?"

"No!"

"Aren't you cold?"

"The cold never bothered me. Now lets go inside before you turn into a Popsicle and I get in trouble with the headmaster."

* * *

**chapter six! Sorry it's so short**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back㈶0**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"The Yule ball is tonight." I say to Flynn, "Are you taking Punzie?"

"Ya. She says she has a really poofy dress." He says

"Elsa won't tell me anything. I'm frustrated."

"I've seen her dress."He blurts

"What does it look like?" I ask hurriedly as I check my watch 12:30 'Dang I've got to go meat Elsa.'

"Trade secret." He says and I scowl and walk out.

**Elsa's POV**

'Where is he?' I think to myself 'There he is!' I see him running through the snow.

"Hey sorry I was talking to Flynn" he says out of breath

"It's okay but c'mon lets go ice skating." we walk to the lake and I change into my white leggings and brown sweater.

**Yule ball **

im on the balcony when I see Jack looking around to see if anyone's there. "What is he doing?" I whisper to myself. "He said he would be with..." Her sentence is cut short when he produces a snowflake out of his hand.

"Jack?" I say. He whirls around and sees me and the color drains from his face. With the last bit of courage I say. "How could you?" I ask then I turn and start running

"Elsa, Wait!" I hear Jack yell and I ignore him. I hear footsteps behind me so I run faster then someone grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall.

"I said wait." He growls at me and I recoil.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to know." He says simply

"Well go die in a hole because I never want to see you again." I say and kick him and run to ravenclaw to find Anna.

* * *

**I promise Elsa won't hat Jack forever**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys **

* * *

**Jack's POV **

Everything went wrong at this moment

_*Flashback*_

_it was an hour before the Yule ball and I was bored so I was making snowflakes when I heard_

_"Jack?" Oh no. heck no. That voice was to familiar. I turn around and see Elsa. _

_"How could you?" She asks and then turns and starts to run_

_"Elsa wait!" I yell and run after her. when I get close enough I grab her arm and push her against the wall and trap her in between my arms "I said wait." I growl at her and she recoils. For the first time she looks me in the eyes _

_"Why?" She whispers. Hurt in her voice._

_"Because I didn't want you to know." I say a little angrier and I squeeze her arm and she winces._

_"Sorry i..."_

_"whatever. Go die in a whole because I never want to see you again." She says and she kicks me and runs off_

_*End of Flashback*_

I was in ravenclaw when Anna comes down and she comes over and slaps me.

"You jerk!" she yells and then starts to pull me out of the room when I grab her and take her to the boathouse and let her resume yelling.

* * *

**she gets mad at him for him not telling elsa and stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**this chapter will be how Anna met Hans**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I was walking with punzie when I tripped. I braced myself for the fall but, it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw Hans.

"Glad I caught you," he says as he pulls me up a little to hard and I come closer than I wanted.

"I'm sorry this is, we are, I'm akward. Your gorgeous. wait what?" i say feeling the blush creep up my face.

He chuckles at my awkwardness, "Can I say something crazy?" he asks

"I love crazy." I reply enthusiastically.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he says a little shyly

I think about it for a sec, "Can I say something crazier? YES!" he smiles and then does the unthinkable! he kisses me!

"Anna how long have you known him?" i look over to see Elsa

"For five minutes." i say and then Hans says he needs to get to class.

_***Five days after Yule ball***_

I was talking with hans and all the sudden he has a hand over my mouth.

"Try anything and you'll regret it. Now," he says as he shoves a cloth in my mouth and then puts a piece of rope around my wrists,ties them together and then ties my legs together. He picks me up and then puts me down, blindfolds me, and spins me, and then he picks me up and starts to run. "Im sorry about this you stupid mud blood, but Pitch gave his orders. Good thing school ends today. No one will realize your gone."

he didn't know that I'm a pure blood did he?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update ive been busy! with school ending and finals one after the other.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I'm on my way to breakfast when someone grabs my arm. I look and it's Jack. I slap him and he lets go so i continue on my way to breakfast when i get there I look for Anna and I can't see her. Or Hans. Crap. When i go back to the dorm i see Anna's stuff everywhere and a note.

_Went on a date with Hans. I'll be back before dinner._

_-Anna _

_P.S. This is from the night before the train leaves._

Crap. Hans kidnapped Anna. I get into my trunk and change into my black jeans and a tight- fitting blue shirt. I throw on my combat boots and grab my gloves, but the i drop them. '_you dont need these Elsa.' _I turn and dash out of the door. When I get down I run into something. Not something, someone, and that someone is Jack.

"Hey snowflake, where you going?"

"Anna's gone. Hans kidnapped her." I say rudely and start to get up when Jack grabs me and ties my hands behind the column.

"Stay there. I'll be back." he says and then runs up into the boys' dorms. I freeze the rope and go sit on a couch and curl into a ball. Gosh I hate Jack, he couldn't trust me enough to let me know about his powers. I hate Hans. I hate my parents for making me shut Anna out. I hate Anna for being so stupid to date Hans. I should have told her no, but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want to fight with her when i just got her back. I hear footsteps, but I don't look up. I feel someone shake my shoulders and then growl in frustration. Then, someone grabs my arms and lifts me up so I'm in a standing position. I look at Jack and he pulls me into a hug. We stand there for a moment when he pulls away. I pull myself together and wipe away the tears i didn't realize i shed.

"Let's go get my sister back." I say grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


End file.
